The Unfortunate and the Untold
by Wicked Ravus
Summary: A look at what went on in Arwen's life during the journey of the Ring from Arwen's point of view. A mix of movie and book base, along with twists that I made sure work with J.R.R Tolkien's masterpiece of a world.
1. Through my Eyes

**********************************************************  
A long time ago a young hobbit named Frodo Baggins inherited a ring from his uncle. Soon after he set out on an incredible journey to distroy it and made history. His story, and the events that lead to, surrounded, or were followed by this have been told all around middle earth. I'm sure you have heard it more than once. Weather you've heard it from your friend over a drink at the Green Dragon, or from your mother before you went to bed when you were young, you've heard probibly the same tale. Except maybe if you've heard Frodo's version. The Lord of the Rings, by Frodo Baggins, it's called I believe.   
  
The reason that story is so special is because it's told from a person's perspective. He was accually there and he knows how he feels about it. That's what makes it good. The only problem with that story is it's all the way out in hobbiton, and I live her, in Gondor. Everyone who lives here is forced to hear the same tale. Even if the book were to be sent here, it would not belong in Gondor.   
  
That is why I want to write all about my experiance with all that has happened in the past couple years till now. And it will always remain in Gondor. My story begins long before the third age of middle earth was threatened by danger as serious as the dark lord Saruon almost returning. Back when I was where I belonged..........  
**********************************************************  
  



	2. Meeting Aragorn

My name is Arwen Evenstar. I am not a man, I am an elf. I have forsaken my immortality to be with the man who I love. But that is not where this story begins. In fact, it begins the day I returned to Rivendell from Lothlorien where I had been living with my grandparents, the lady Galadriel and Celeborn.  
  
Ada, the lord Elrond, had ordered that I was sent home to Rivendell with escorts so I would not come to harm. More like guards! Not once did they speak to me! I was a young elf then, only a little older than 2000 years, so of course I got very bored very quickly. Eventually I just gave up trying to get them to say anything and began to look around. I could not see much because the horse I was riding was a lot smaller than the ones of my escorts. So I just looked at the ground the whole way. Soon, mountains became hills, and hills became trees, and before I knew it I was in a familiar place. I suprised me how much I did remember of my home since I left when I was hardly a year old! But it is also a very hard place to forget. When I finally heard the sound of rushing water I knew I was officially home. I jumped off my horse and pushed my way through the escorts' horses and ran as fast as I could down the narrow and grassy path.   
  
I could hear a voice through the trees. I followed it as fast as I could, and stopped myself just in time, for I was about to run into someone. I looked up, weary eyed.  
  
I cried with sheer delight. I flung myself onto him with as much force as I could manage. Finally, I lifted my head from his shoulder, yet still in his arms, and gasped at what I saw. A beautiful and delicate bridge leading up to a towering city that seemed to light up with all it's magnificence! It was so much different then Lorien! I could hardly find words to describe it, especially since it seemed somewhat familiar. But one thing did not. There was a man in the nearest window, who I might have mistaken as in elf, if I had not known any better. I stared at him and he stared at me back.  
  
Who are you?' I mouthed to him. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind came and blew my hair across my face. I struggled to pull it aside, but when I finally did, the man was gone.  
******************************************************************************  
  
I sat down on my bed, trying to recall his face. It was so solid and severe that I was almost intimidated, but I did manage to hold my composure. I sat up and tried to remember things about my days here. Nothing came to mind. No.... there was one thing. But that was it. My mind fell back on the man in the window. Maybe he was outside, and I could see him from my balcony! I pushed open the balcony doors, and made my way to the edge. I did not see the man, but I did see a lot of elves! They were probably all going to the dinner. Ada wanted to have a feast in honor of me returning home. I knew I was already late but I didn't find it that I cared much. Although if I was too late, ada may lose patience with me. So, I made my way to the dinner.   
  
Just as I entered, ada was lifting his glass. Good thing I didn't miss the toast. It's most likely to me, after all.  
  
Arwen, you have come! ada cried. I nodded. He stood up and faced towards the elves again. A toast to the return of my daughter, Arwen, who has been in the fair lands of Lorien for so long!  
  
To Arwen! everyone cried. My eyes slowly made their way down the table when they fell on the man, just as they had this afternoon.  
  
I said. Who is that man over there, for I know he is not of elvish decent.  
  
he replied. He is not. His name is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. He is known here as Estel or D`unadan as well. His parents died when he was very young, and left him in my care.  
  
Now that you know all about my life, would you mind telling me about yours? said a voice behind me. I turned quickly and found myself looking straight into the icy blue eyes of Aragorn.  
  
Only if you would mind not doing _that_ again! I replied.  
  
I'm sorry, lady Arwen. I just overheard my name and could not resist.  
  
We just sort of looked at each other for a while until the sound of a voice broke the silence.  
  
Elrond, come and chat my friend!  
  
Glorfindel, it's been quite a while, hasn't it! ada replied, as he got up and walked over to where Glorfindel sat.  
  
So tell me, said Aragorn. Tell me everything.  
  
What do you mean? I inquired.  
  
Tell me your story, lady Arwen. I wish to know.  
  
I didn't know why he wanted to know this, but I didn't care. He was the first person in a long while who seemed like he could listen to a veeeery looong story. So I told him everything. Or at least, everything I could remember. And he did the same for me. His story was a lot shorter then mine, but in my opinion, a lot more interesting.  
  
So that's it, he said. I smiled at him.  
  
Do you want to go somewhere? I asked.   
  
he said.  
  
I said. I grabbed his hand, and rush out the door. I laughed at the confused look on his face. Why are you so confused, my lord?   
  
I have never been dragged around by a full grown woman before, he replied slyly.   
  
Oh, I am not full grown at all. Or at least, my grandfather says I don't act like it.  
  
I wonder why, he said sarcastically.  
  
You run to slow, my lord Aragorn.  
  
I thought we were walking! And I'm just Aragorn.  
  
Then, I'm just Arwen, I said, putting one hand on my hip.  
  
That's fair.  
  
Yes, it is, I said.  
  
We rushed down a grassy hill, and through a couple of trees to the one place I remembered in all of Rivendell. It was a bridge, over one of the smaller parts of the river. It had a great view of the rest of the city.  
  
Ada took me here on my last day in Rivendell. I remember it well. He said that if I don't remember the rest of the city, at least remember this spot. And I did.  
  
I looked out at the rest of the city. And I did, I whispered to myself. Suddenly, I felt Aragorn's arm wrap around my waist. I didn't even care. I laid my head on his shoulder, even though I wasn't even tired. He tipped his head to rest on mine. I smiled just for the pleasure of curving my lips. Everything just happened, and I didn't even care.   
  
I looked out at the dinning hall. No one was in there. Wait.... no one was in there!!!! I knew ada would come to my room looking for me, and he may be upset that I left the dinner without letting him know.  
  
Aragorn, ada is going to come looking for me! I cried. I have to beat him to my room!  
  
Quickly, I know a short cut!  
  
He ran, and I followed, stumbling over roots and stones in my way. How do you know a short cut to my bedroom? I asked.  
  
he replied between breaths. I used to go there to think by myself. Your ada wanted to keep it neat for your arrival, so it was always locked. I would say I was going for a walk, and once I was past that bridge, I would run into the forest and scale the wall to your bedroom.  
  
Wow, all that just to be alone!  
  
Your ada keeps a close eye on me.  
  
I know what you mean.  
  
We exited the woods, and ran up to the wall under my bedroom.  
  
he said as he handed me two sharp stones. I found these and thought I could dig them into the wall to help me climb. There are already notches I've made that you can use.  
  
All right! Thank you! I ran to him to give him a hug, but instead he gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Good- night! he cried.  
  
Good- night! I called back. I scaled up the wall as quickly as it is possible to do in a gown. I pulled myself over the banister and bolted into my room on onto my bed just as the knob was turning.  
  
Arwen, are you in here? ada asked.  
  
Yes! Yes... I am! Come in! I said breathlessly.  
  
I didn't see much of you at the dinner.  
  
I got tired very.... quickly, and found I..... needed some rest, I said nervously. I was still breathing hard. My first day here, and already I am lying to ada!  
  
I didn't see much of Aragorn either. I don't suppose you know where he went off to?  
  
Actually, he escorted me to my room. It was so..... hard to find in the dark, and he knew exactly...... where it was. Then he went to go see if the.... dinner was still going, but I guess soon he..... will find it isn't.  
  
That's funny, because I could have sworn I saw you two leaving the dinner together.  
  
I whispered.  
  
I saw it all, Arwen. You thought you could get up here before I noticed you were gone, and you thought you could lie to me! Arwen, you know whatever happens between you two won't even matter! He is mortal, and you are not! Besides, he is leaving tomorrow anyway.  
  
What do you mean! Suddenly, I was no longer breathless.  
  
Gandalf the Grey, Istari from the north, has recruited Aragorn to trail the creature Gollum for as long as it takes for Gondor to except him as who he was born to be.  
  
And who was he born to be? I asked.  
  
Do you no know? Aragorn is heir to throne of Gondor. He is Isildur's heir.  
  
All was silent at that moment. But even the sound of silence can be loud. So loud I couldn't even hear the pounding of my heart.  
  
Good-night, Arwen, he said. But I didn't even hear him.  
  
  
  
  



	3. Aragorn's promise

As I sit here writing this, I don't even know how to describe my feelings about this point in my life. I remember closing my eyes, trying to get the shock to wear off. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know how I felt about Aragorn. Maybe my mind was just going a little bit too fast. I needed some time to catch up. But who knows. I may never see him again, and that was a lot more time than I needed. I wonder why he didn't tell me? I suppose if I just learned that about myself, I would surely want to keep it to myself, especially if I hardly knew the person I was about to tell! Now that I think about it, everything he told me was starting to fall into place. He told me that his mother had given him the name Estel after Arathorn's death. She must have done that to disguise his real identity! The emissaries of Sauron would be looking for the last descendant of the king! As I tried to put the pieces together, I didn't notice Aragorn climbing up the wall and pulling himself up over the banister.  
  
he cried. Come out here!  
  
I turned my head and saw Aragorn sitting nimbly on the edge of the banister, yet he wasn't smiling.  
  
Why did you not tell me! I asked him, ferociously. In my heart I knew the answer, but that did not stop me from being a little angry.  
  
Arwen, I couldn't! You father would have been furious. I'm sorry. I really wanted you to know. Especially after I got to know you.  
  
He looked honestly sorry. I felt bad that I had been so demanding. I don't even know what to say. I know some things you must keep to yourself, but is it the real Aragorn that I love.... Then I froze. I guess that answered my question about how i felt about him. My hands were shaky and numb. Who knew admitting that you love someone could be so hard!  
  
Aragorn stared, but did not move an inch. It looked to me like he wasn't breathing. Yes, it is the real Aragorn, he said. I would not, could not, lie to you about who I am now.  
  
This was not the answer I wanted. Why can't he be upfront with me? Does he not love me back? Something was wrong, but I had no idea what. All I could do was turn and walk away. So I ran. Why, I don't know, but some things you just do unconsciously. Suddenly, someone grabbed my wrist.  
  
Don't go, I heard a voice whisper in my ear. I'll be back for you.  
  
I turned around just in time to see Aragorn disappear around the corner. Smiling, I leaned against the wall, exhausted from all that running.  
  
I closed my eyes and whispered, And I'll be here waiting for you.   
******************************************************************************  
  
I shook myself awake from a night of restful thoughts the next morning. Somehow, I managed to make my way back to my room, despite how tired I was. I opened my eyes slowly, but shut them immediately. The sun is shinning way to brightly,' I thought to myself.  
  
Then I remembered. Aragorn was leaving today. I raced out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. I stopped just long enough to peer out my window. Aragorn was pulling a saddle onto his horse, and slung his bags over his shoulder. Ada put a hand on his shoulder and said something to him, though I did not catch a word of it. I finally managed to pull myself away from the window and rushed down to bid him good-bye. I made it down just in time. I was about to fling myself against him, but stopped myself. Not only was ada here, but I did not want to seem childish. Ada smiled at me, then turned back to Aragorn.   
  
Please tell Gandalf the Grey that I send him my best wishes, he said.  
  
I shall do that, laughed Aragorn. Then he turned to me. Remember what I said.  
  
How could I forget.  
  
And I shall keep to my word. I promise.  
  
That's good to know, I replied.   
  
Namaarië, Arwen Evenstar. He gently touched my hand while ada wasn't looking. Then he smiled. We shall meet again.  
  
I watched him mount his horse, and ride away into the trees. Then, ada took my hand and showed me inside.   
  
  



	4. Gandalf's News

It had been almost fourteen years since Aragorn had left. You would think that time would pass quickly for me, but this time it did not. I looked out the window across the room. Then, I ada came and sat down beside me.  
  
You are not yourself, he said to me.  
  
I didn't know what to say to that. I suppose you could say that.  
  
he asked, sternly. Then his face softened. he said more gently.  
  
I sighed, resting my head on my palm. Then I looked up at ada, and asked, Where is Aragorn?  
  
He opened his mouth, about to answer, when we heard the galloping of a horse.   
  
whispered ada. Then he bolted over to my balcony, and peered over the edge. It is Mithrandir.  
  
He walked swiftly out of my room, and down to where Gandalf stood with Shadowfax. I followed him, hoping maybe he had some news about Aragorn.  
  
When i finally caught up with ada, he was in deep conversation with Gandalf. I walked closer, but not so close that they would spot me.  
  
So the one ring is in the hands of a hobbit? I overheard ada say.  
  
Frodo, Son of Drogo, to be precise. He is Bilbo's nephew.  
  
I see. Does he know that he carries the ultimate weapon of evil?  
  
Gandalf replied. I found out just a couple of days ago. I am coming back to tell him now, but I thought you needed to know as well. I am having Frodo take the ring to Rivendell. I will go seek council from Saruman, and meet him again at Bree. Aragorn will also be with me in Bree to help protect them from the ringwraiths. They will be searching for him, no doubt.  
  
How do they know it's with Frodo? ada inquired.  
  
There was another who knew that a Baggins had the ring. That was the creature Gollum. Once Aragorn and I handed him over to the woodland realm, he escaped when a band of Orcs raided the elves. Then the enemy captured him before either Aragorn or I could get to him. The enemy could only decipher two words through the endless cried of pain. Shire' and Baggins'. That will lead them right to Frodo unless we get him out of the Shire.  
  
And the ring will be safe here?  
  
I do not know. I might. But then again, it might not. Maybe the only place it will be safe is in the fires of Mount Doom. I must depart now. The sooner Frodo knows what he is against, the better.  
  
I will be anticipating your arrival. Gandalf mounted his horse and got ready to ride away in to the distance, when I ran out to him.   
  
I called. I stopped and looked up at Gandalf. Please, will you tell me what has Aragorn been doing for these long fourteen years! Has he been hurt. I was listening and I know all that you said to ada about him, but what else to you know?  
  
Gandalf smiled down at me, as he dismounted his horse. Then ada interrupted. You really had best be going to meet Frodo.  
  
I can stop for a second, he said. Besides, I do not know that much anyway. All I know, that I haven't already said, is that as well as tracing Gollum, he helped many great lords fight against Sauron's forces. He undertook the name Thorongil.  
  
Then, Gandalf mounted his horse once more, and rode off down the path.  
  
  
  



	5. My task

author's note: Just so you guys all know, I'm not having Glorfindel rescue Frodo and take him to Rivendell, I'm using the movie version because since this is Arwen's story, it gives her more of a part. I'm changing it a little though. Although for most of the story, I will try to stay true to the book. ******************************************************************************  
  
Aragorn's coming! Aragorn's coming! That was all I could think about. Nothing anyone said could make me not care about this. Especially if ada said it. All he's been trying to do for almost 3 weeks is get my mind off him. It's like trying to get an orc's mind off killing. You can't do it. Recently, I would go places that we went together the night we met, just to relive the feeling. I would even grab my own hand and pull myself through the forest! But there was one problem with him coming back. Maybe he doesn't feel the same way anymore. Or maybe when I see him, I won't feel the same spark I did fourteen years ago. Maybe I don't even love him at all. Maybe I just like him as a best friend or as a younger sister would love her brother. Who knows. In a week, I will. But for now, it's probably best if I just imagine that we both love each other like I think we do.  
  
I look out at the horizon. The sun was beginning to set. Another day of waiting has been accomplished. I didn't feel at all tired, so I headed over to the bridge to watch the rest of the sun set. I made my way quietly down the halls and out onto the grass. It was almost fall, so some of the trees were starting to lose their leaves. They hardly crunched beneath my feet though. Elves walk to lightly to make a sound. I blindly followed the sound of the river in the dim light that dusk provided. I saw the bridge ahead of me. Once I found my way to the center of it, I sat down, watching the orange sun set behind the trees. It was almost like she was looking for something. Maybe she was looking for the moon. How sad that she will never find him, for when the moon sets, she rises again.  
  
I happily made my way closer to the edge of the bridge, and let my toes dance across the surface of the water. I pointed them as much as I could, breaking the surface gently, sending ripples every which way. I imagined doing this with Aragorn, and my heart felt numb. I missed him so much. I'll be back for you,' he said. And he will be.   
******************************************************************************  
  
I stayed at the bridge all night long. My head hurt from staring into the sun for so long. I went out looking for something to do. Maybe a book to read or a person to talk to. Anything to pass the time, really. I found ada in the library, pacing back and fourth. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
What's wrong? I asked.   
  
Something is wrong, he replied. Something has gone wrong with Frodo. Arwen, get all the elves in the council to gather for a meeting immediately.  
  
I didn't know what was going on, but I did what he requested. There were only three Rivendell elves in the council of Elrond, so I knew I could gather them all quickly. When I had found the last one, I followed him to the meeting. We arrived just in time.  
  
Ada, may I please stay. I want to know what is going on, and if I can help, I said.  
  
An elf named Glorfindel laughed. I doubt you could help with whatever this is about!  
  
None the less, she does have a right to know what is going on, said another elf whose name is Elethiaron.  
  
Arwen, Glorfindel is probably right. But so is Elethiaron. You do have the right to know. Just take a seat out of the way, and only listen. Ada nodded at a chair off to the side. I took a seat quietly.  
  
I have a feeling Frodo may be in danger.  
  
And you have seen this? Elethiaron asked.  
  
Yes, though I was not able to get a glimpse of exactly what or how bad this danger is.  
  
I think we had best send someone to lead them to Rivendell, said Celigolas, another elf in the council. Just as a precaution.  
  
I agree, added Glorfindel. Elethiaron nodded.  
  
So it is agreed. We shall send someone to lead them the rest of the way to Rivendell. But now all we need is someone to do this.   
  
And I believe this person should be Celigolas, said Glorfindel. He is the best when it comes to knowing where the ringwraiths will strike next, for there is no doubt in my mind that they are not trailing them.  
  
But I am not a fast rider. The person who goes to get them must be swift. That is not me at all, said Celigolas. That is why Elethiaron should go.  
  
But what if I lose them. There will only be one horse, and I will be riding faster then they will be running. The whole reason we're sending someone is to protect them anyway. So why don't we send someone who's skilled with a sword, like Glorfindel.  
  
Not me! I cannot ride fast, nor can I predict what will be the safest route!  
  
It seems we need to decide which characteristic is most important, ada announced.  
  
Why don't you just send me, I said. I can ride pretty fast. I know I can use a sword. I can predict where the wraiths will go next. I could well be your best bet.  
  
The only reason you want to go is to see Aragorn, ada whispered to himself. But I heard him.  
  
Why do you think I only care about myself and Aragorn. If Frodo is endanger, you know that all of middle earth is in danger. You know this, and still, you don't care! You do not think I care! So please, let me go.  
  
There was at least ten minutes of everyone just staring at me. Then finally, he spoke.  
  
Elethiaron, go load up your fastest horse.  
  
My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe that he had still not trusted me, after all that. But then he spoke again.  
  
And Celigolas....... go find Arwen's sword. She's going to need it. I turned back to face ada. He smiled, then left to go help Elethiaron.  
  
Glorfindel put a hand on my shoulder. I hope you come back in one piece, he said.  
  
You don't need to worry about that at all, I laughed. Trust me.  
******************************************************************************  
  
I had been out riding for three day now, and still, no sign of Frodo, or Aragorn, or Gandalf. I was starting to think that maybe ada was wrong. Then suddenly, I heard someone in the woods. I squinted, trying to see who was there. My heart gave a huge jolt when I saw who it was. Aragorn. He was looking for something on the ground. I saw him bend down to cut some plant, even though I wasn't close enough to tell what plant it was.  
  
Then, I got an idea. I decided to sneak up on him. I drew my sword, I snuck towards him. I was just about to pounce, when he turned around and crossed his sword with mine. But when he saw it was me, he dropped his sword. It made no noise as it hit the mossy earth. He started muttering in elvish. Then he looked up at me. His eyes looked so.... so longing.   
  
he whispered. He touched my cheek. His hands felt so rough, but I missed them.   
  
It's been so long, I said.  
  
It has. He looked at me, as though trying to see if I had changed at all. I pulled myself towards him, as though to kiss me, but then he stopped and pulled away.   
  
Frodo needs our help, he said. He showed me to where Frodo lay. He'd been stabbed by a mordor blade, and slowly fading into corruption.  
  
He needs to be taken to Rivendell at once, I said.  
  
Aragorn got up and pulled himself onto the horse. Hand me Frodo, he said. You shall lead the hobbits behind me. Make sure they get lots of rest.  
  
I must take him back. I know once I cross the river, my people will protect me. I am a faster rider than you.  
  
I cannot let you take him, Aragorn said. Every one of those wraiths will be after you. They will not be distracted.  
  
I know. But you must trust me. I have no fear. And nether should you.  
  
He looked at me. Then, he slowly dismounted the horse.  
  
Just don't look back, he said. I smiled, and nodded.   
  
I won't. Thank you, I said, as he helped me mount the horse with Frodo in my arms. He touched my hand.  
  
Ride on, he whispered.   
******************************************************************************  
  
The wind nipped at my face, but I had to learn to ignore it. I held Frodo tightly to my chest.  
Suddenly, I heard the galloping of horses behind me. I made sure I didn't look back.   
  
Go, go! I whispered to my horse urgently. I could see the wraiths surrounding me. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword, just in case. The wraiths were screaming in my ears, and sent a shiver down my spine. Branches smacked at my face, cutting me brutally. I told myself just to keep holding on no matter what. I looked up, and what I saw made my heart leap. It was the river. I sped as fast as I could make my horse go, sending water splashing all over my face. Once I was on the other side, I turned to the wraiths, and drew my sword.  
  
If you want him, I said. Come and claim him!  
  
Slowly, the wraiths cautiously made their way across the river. I looked down, trying to summon the powers of my people. Then, the ground began to shake. I looked to my right, and saw huge towering horses made from water come and wash the ringwraiths away. I smiled, basking in my victory. Then, I remembered Frodo. He was worse than ever.  
  
I cried, laying him down on the shore. Frodo! Don't go! Not yet! I laid his head on my knees, letting him breathe the last breath of pure, good air that I thought he would ever take. But I knew I couldn't give up. I got back up onto my horse, and got ready to go the rest of the journey home to Rivendell.  
  



	6. Our first Kiss

Is he going to be all right, I asked ada urgently. I had managed to get Frodo to Rivendell before he became corrupted, but he may well be past even elvish aide.   
  
He looks like he is coming back to the light. But very slowly.  
  
At least he is coming back at all! I said, exasperated. He was acting like they had no way of helping him. Then, Gandalf entered the room.  
  
Aragorn and the hobbits have arrived, he said. I jumped up and ran to the door, but ada held me back.  
  
Let him rest, he said. I sighed heavily, and nodded. Then, I turned to Gandalf.  
  
Why did you not meet them in Bree? I was looking for you.  
  
I was..... held captive. It seems that we do not have as many allies as we thought. Saruman is working side by side with the dark lord. Much hope that once the people of middle earth had is now lost.  
  
So you say Saruman is no longer serving the light? said ada. Things are looking very grim now, my friend. Then, he walked over to where I was seated. Arwen, you know the thick elixir I have sitting in the room three doors down?  
  
I replied. Isn't it sort of a milky brown?  
  
Yes, it is. Would you mind getting that for me?  
  
I said. Anything to get me out of here.  
  
I walked as swiftly as possible, in case it was urgent. Once I had found it, I made my way back to the room where Frodo rested. But something else caught my eye before I made it back. It was Aragorn. He was walking with Samwise Gamgee along the river.   
  
I decided since there was no urgency in ada's voice when he asked me to get the thick drink, that I may not have needed to deliver it with as much urgency as I thought. I walked over to Aragorn.   
  
Hello, Thorongil, I joked. He turned around with a very stern face, but it softened to a smile when he saw me.  
  
he said softly. It's great to see you, especially since we are no longer in desperate circumstances.  
  
I nodded. Then Sam looked up at me. Is my master all right? he asked.  
  
He's going to be fine. Then I looked at the elixir in my hands. In fact, how about you go see him yourself. My father, lord Elrond, will let you in if you deliver this to him. I handed him the elixir.  
  
Really? Well, thank you, lady Arwen! I have been wanting to see him ever since we arrived!  
  
Well, now you can. Run along now. My ada needs that elixir.  
  
Of course, he said, and ran off.  
  
Aragorn said, once he was out of sight. What have you been up to?  
  
Counting the days 'til your return, I whispered. You kept your promise.  
  
And so did you. He wrapped his arm around me. I was hoping he would kiss me, but I suppose even that would be a little uncomfortable during our first meeting in such a long time. Tomorrow we decide what will happen to the ring. I may have to go again.  
  
I held my breath. Then sighed longingly. I know. But if you have to, I shall simply count the days once more.   
  
We walked in silence for quite a while. It didn't feel awkward, though. As long as he was here, nothing would ever feel awkward.   
  
What does my future hold, Aragorn said, suddenly to himself. Then he pulled his hand away from mine, and walked faster. I followed him silently, not knowing where he was going or what he was thinking. When I finally found him, I saw him watching another man. Boromir, son of Denethor. He was talking to himself, while looking at the sharded Narsil, the sword that cut off the finger of Sauron.  
  
It is no more then a broken blade, Boromir said. He dropped it, and exited the room. Then, Aragorn took it, and laid it back into position. I approached him.  
  
It was Isildur, not you that failed. Why do you fear the past?  
  
He is my ancestor. His blood is my blood as well. We share the same weaknesses.  
  
But you also share the same strengths. You are Isildur's heir. You are not Isildur himself. You may be the hope that Gondor needs.  
  
They will never take me back. I carry the burden of the mistakes made by my ancestors. They will not trust.....  
  
Then you must trust them.  
  
Aragorn looked straight into my eyes. It seemed like the first time in ages. He gently stroked the evenstar jewel that hung around my neck. I took his hand in mine.  
  
The light of the evenstar does not wax and wane: it is constant, even in the greatest of darkness. He laid his hand on my right cheek. It was a lot warmer then when he did this last. I smiled. His eyes stared right through me, showing me I had no reason to hide. Come with me, I said.  
******************************************************************************  
  
I took him to the bridge where we spent our last peaceful moments together.  
  
I have been coming here almost every day, I told him. Just to remember. I pause for a moment. He moved his fingers loving over the palms of my hands. Do you remember the first time our eyes met?  
  
I do. I thought I had strayed into a dream.  
  
You did not have the cares you do now. He sighed and looked down at the rippling water. You know we can't stay forever like this. Do you know what I speak of?  
  
The thought crossed my mind once or twice, he whispered quietly.  
  
Aragorn, you are mortal, and I am not. I can't stand seeing you die and myself, having to live on without you. It's even hard to go a single day without..... Suddenly, I felt myself go weak, even thinking about it. His strong arms held me up, though.  
  
I cannot let you give up everything you know to be with me, he said.  
  
You don't mean that.  
  
Yes, I do. It's best, you know. For both of us.  
  
Aragorn, this is my decision to make, I said to him gently. He opened his mouth to protest, but I put a finger to his lips. I chose, mortal life.  
  
  
  
Shhh... just don't speak. I grasped his hand tightly, gently sneaking in my evenstar necklace. I let him open his hand. He stared at the evenstar in his opened palm.  
  
You cannot give me this.... He argued, handing me the necklace. I put my hand in front of his to stop him.  
  
It is mine to give to whom I wish. I closed his hand around the necklace. Like my heart.  
  
He stared into my eyes. They were full of concern and love. He embraced my body, and let his lips slide onto mine for the first time. We were finally in our own private world,' I thought. I felt his tongue find mine, and we stood there in our silent embrace for as long as it took the sun to set. We finally pulled away, and he whispered that me loved me into my ear. I pulled myself as close as I could get to his body. I just wanted the moment to last forever.


	7. The evenstar

We kissed one last time before we left to sleep peacefully through the night. I closed the door behind me as I entered my bedroom, and slipped into my nightgown. I no longer had any doubt in my mind that I loved Aragorn, so I suppose that might have been why I fell asleep so quickly, and silently.   
  
The next day I thought very long about the other night. The fall air was crisp, and the wind was just as wild as the day I met Aragorn. then, I remembered that ada's council was meeting today to decide what would happen to the ring. Whatever they decided, I was sure Aragorn will have a part in it. It just seems like something he would feel like he had to do, and I do not blame him! Everyone should have a part to play if they can. I don't know what my part will be, or if I have already for filled it, but I do have something to do for this earth.   
******************************************************************************  
  
It was beginning to get dark, and was beginning to anticipate Aragorn's return from the meeting. The brightly colored leaves whirled around across the dimly lit sky. I lingered on the sight for a second longer, then got up from my bed and walked across the hall and down the stairs into the breezy dusk atmosphere. I saw Legolas, a mirkwood elf, and a close friend of mine, running across the path to where another young elf boy stood, waiting. I nodded to him as he passed. When I turned my head forward again, I saw ada a ways ahead, surrounded by a circle of trees. He was talking to Aragorn. I walked silently over to where they were talking, and hid behind a bush. Hopefully, I could learn something about the ring.  
  
I am very pleased that you will accompany Frodo to Mount Doom, ada said to him.  
  
You know as well as I that he cannot do it alone.  
  
Yes. But still I feel that it will not be as simple as we think. Sauron knows all of our weak spots, and that is where he will strike.  
  
Aragorn nodded, gingerly stroking something under his shirt. Then I realized it was the evenstar.  
  
You have to let her go, Aragorn, said ada. I knew he was talking about me. Aragorn looked up at him wearily.   
  
She must go with her people. If she lingers here for you, she shall die. I had no idea what they were talking about. I am not lingering, this is my home!  
  
She would only stay if she had hope.  
  
She would stay only for you! She belongs with her people! You know this Aragorn. Just let her go. Do what is best for her.  
  
I glared angrily at ada from behind the bushes. I did not know what he was talking about, but making Aragorn let me go will not make anything better. I decided to go before anyone saw me.  
******************************************************************************  
  
I cried as ran into his arms. This time I did not feel childish, nor did I worry if ada disapproved or not. I just wanted to be close to him one last time before he left. The thought of him possibly not coming back terrified me, so I tried to think about it as un-often as I could. Just the thought made me weep. I tried hard to stifle my sobs, but Aragorn understood. He pulled me in closer.  
  
Don't weep, he whispered. Please, don't weep. His voice was steady and strong. I looked up at him. The tears had dried like plaster on my face, but no more came. He smiled for a second, but it soon faded. He furrowed his brow.  
  
You must go with your people, he said. I now knew of what he spoke of. Ada told me last night. The time of the elves is ending. We must go to the undying lands. But that would mean leaving Aragorn.  
  
Why are you telling me this? I asked.  
  
I only want what's best for you.  
  
You only are saying these things for my ada. I know.... I stopped in mid sentence. Once again, Aragorn was trying to hand me back the evenstar necklace.  
  
I gave this to you. It is yours now. Carry it on your journey. As long as you have it close to your heart, I will be too.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Talking doesn't make things better

Six weeks pasted, but it seemed more like an eternity. It almost seemed as tedious as the journey home from Rivendell, only this time, I had someone to talk to. Ada would visit me often, since it was very hard to get me to come out in the open. He did seem genuinely concerned about me, though he did not agree with me. He was still set on having me to the undying lands with my people. Most of the time I spent in my room was spent dreaming about what it would be like if I did not do as ada wished and did marry Aragorn. But then I would shake myself back to reality, and drown my sorrows away like the river over which we met.  
  
ada sighed as he entered my room. I looked up, tears slowly forming on the edge of my eyelid. Why are you torturing yourself like this.   
  
I looked at him with a puzzled expression. The last thing I would ever consider to call it was torture. I.... was wondering if you heard any news of the fellowship yet?  
  
he replied quickly. I had a feeling he knew that was coming. I have heard nothing, nor have foreseen anything. He glanced at my disappointed face. I'm sorry, he added. I would tell you if I knew anything, but I don't.  
  
I laid my head against his side, trying to hold back tears until he was away. I remembered Aragorn's words: Don't weep,' and I didn't.   
  
Love is costly, Arwen. You will soon learn that.  
  
I know that already, ada, I replied. And I do know the price. I stared down at the floor. I could see my reflection staring back at me.   
  
he said to me gently. I continued to look away. Look at me, he continued, and cupped my chin in his fingers, forcing my head upward. It's as if you haven't even noticed that he is a mortal man. Soon, he shall be dead, lost forever. And you will have the rest of your life to grieve, wandering the forests alone. You could abandon that fate, and come to the undying lands, like the rest of the elves.....  
  
But then I would be abandoning Aragorn! I just can't leave him.  
  
Ada got up and looked into my eyes, as though he was trying to see right through me. Then, without another word he got up and left.  
  
As soon as he was gone, the tears began to form again. I laid back on my bed, looking at the celling. My tears spilled over the edge of my eyelid, soaking my flushed face. I closed my eyes slowly, looking for a sign.... anything at all! Then, I felt a surge of pain in my heart. I didn't know what it meant, but something must have happened. Ada may know, but he does not see everything. I knew I would not get anywhere just sitting her, so I got up and went to find ada again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. A little relief

I found ada pacing around in one of the pavilions. I lingered at the entrance until he noticed me. His eyes met mine. It was such an unfamiliar look he gave me that I found myself looking away.   
  
They are in the woods of Lothlorien, he stated. I looked at him blankly. Your grandmother has spotted them.  
  
Suddenly, I realized he must be talking about the fellowship. I sat on a bench, listening silently. But there were only eight that entered Lorien.  
  
My stomach lurched. I looked up at ada with pleading eyes, hoping that it wasn't Aragorn. He sensed my anxiety, and knew I was hoping it was not Aragorn.  
  
It was Gandalf, not Aragorn, that is no longer with us.   
  
It felt like someone had dropped my heart out a window, but at the same time, it felt like someone was there to catch it. My head fell to my chest with sorrow, but ada caught a glimpse of a twinkle of happiness in my eye. He did not mention it though, for he knew I was very sad Gandalf was gone. My eyes, now glistening and wet, stared out into the woods. The slight smile on my face had disappeared, for reality had finally hit me. There was very little hope left now. But I did not lose all hope.  
  
Ada put his hand on my shoulder. Aragorn may not return, he said.  
  
Where ever he goes, I shall follow.  
  
But what if his life comes to an end. You cannot follow him to death.  
  
There is a way, I replied.  
**********************************************************  
  
I did not find much pleasure in talking, anymore. It lost its meaning a long time ago. No longer will it be helpful to me, because this is a time where only I can make the final decision. The only time when any kind of talking was worth while was when I would talk to Bilbo. I did not have much to tell him about, but he did have a great deal to tell me, although a lot of it did not make sense. Mostly, I liked to read what he had so far in his book, which I found to be very well written. He did not add very much to it these days. It seems that time was finally beginning to leave it's mark. But one day, I did decide to tell him a little of me and Aragorn.  
  
Do you remember Aragorn, son of Arathorn? He was a man, with dark hair and blue eyes. You might have known him as D'unadan.  
  
Duna..... oh yes! As a matter of fact, I do. Very good with a sword. Not a bad song writer either I might add!  
  
Yes, that's him, I smiled as I pictured Aragorn and Bilbo talking quietly over a drink and a pipe. I remember the very first time I met him.  
  
Bilbo smiled. Tell me about it.  
  
It was amazing, I said. I told him of the dinner and how we snuck out together. I laughed just at the thought, for the first time in ages. I finished by telling him of how he kissed me on the check before I climbed into my room, and spent some time alone, thinking about when I was young. I left out the part where ada got angry at me, because it did make me a bit upset when I thought about what he said.  
  
Sounds like good times. It reminds me of the time..... But that was all I heard, for I began to think about other times we had together, the good and the bad. And even the bad times we not horrible. Not like this. I mean, being without him at all. Then, I focused back on Bilbo's story, and kept my mind off Aragorn for the rest of the day.  



	10. In Aragorn's Dreams

Many months passed. My whole world seemed to cave in around me. Things were no longer as easy as they once were. I could no longer find comfort in talking to dear Bilbo. He became more easily distracted, and often forgot what I had just said, and even what he just said! So I decided just to spend my time thinking. It's been my only comfort, after all.  
  
My face was pink from crying, so I went to get some water to cool it off. I splashed some water on my face, but when all the ripples had settled, I stared at my reflection. It was not the same reflection I saw a year ago. A year ago, my reflection was purely myself. I was whole. I felt alive. Now, I look like I had part of myself torn out. The color in my cheeks was gone, and I looked as though I was a mortal woman. I was not myself. Ada was right. I went back to my room, and laid my head on my pillow, and went into mental rest for a while, as I so often did.  
  
Maybe I could visit Aragorn in his mind, if he was willing. I closed my eyes, pulling an image of him into the front of my mind. I smiled to myself as I saw Aragorn in my mind. Tears came dangerously close to my eyes as I saw how tired he looked. I knew he felt defeated. Then, I walked over to where his weak and sleeping body, resting my lips on his. He awoke, gazing into my eyes.  
  
I whispered.  
  
I am asleep, he said to me quietly. I bend down beside him.  
  
he said weakly, and brushed his hand over my cheek. I felt so whole again.   
  
I whispered again.  
  
As I walked away and looked out over Rivendell, he got up slowly and followed me.  
  
He slid his hands up and down my arms, warming me inside.  
  
Minlû pedich nin aur hen telitha, he said, sadly.  
  
(You told me once..... this day would come)  
  
Si peliannen i vâd na dail lîn, I replied.  
  
(This is not the end..... it is the beginning.)  
  
I paused, looking into the eyes of my love. It was one of the most powerful feelings, looking into those eyes.   
  
Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bâd lîn.  
  
(You must go with Frodo. That is you path.)  
  
He shook his head. He looked so tired! I almost lost my focus and poured my sorrows out in his arms, but I knew that if I appeared to loose hope, then what would he have left to turn to?  
  
Si boe ú-dhannathach, I whispered as I laid my fingertips on his mouth.   
  
(You cannot falter now.)  
  
I brushed a piece of his hair aside so I could see his face, and traced every line of worry on his forehead.  
  
Ae ú-esteliach nad, estelio han, I laid a hand on the evenstar he still bore. Estelio ammen.  
  
(If you trust nothing else... trust this. Trust us.)  
  
He looked into my eyes, as if he would give up everything to make this moment last all of eternity. I felt the same way.   
  
I closed my eyes and let his lips touch mine, just like so long ago. Soon, we both had let go of reality.   
  
He pulled away to breathe, and I took this chance to nuzzle against his should. He ruffled my hair, and kissed the point of my ear. I wanted to laugh and weep at the same time. I decided just to let go, and not think so much. After all, this may be the last time I would ever see him.   
  
he said softly.  
  
(I love you)  
  
Iaiwa ullumë enyala. Meldalë ana.  
  
(I'll forever remember. I love you, too.)  
  
He brushed his hand by my breast, still staring into my eyes. But I had to break the gaze.  
  
I whispered to him. You are weary.  
  
(Rest.)  
  
Uuyë seerë indoninya, he answered.  
  
(No rest is in my heart.)  
  
I looked at him pleadingly. I don't want you to go, I said. But you must. Go with Frodo. There is where you will be needed. Not with me.  
  
I reached out to touch him, but all I touched was the atmosphere. I fell to my knees, and found that everything was back to how it was. It was a dream, and nothing more. I sat there for so long, doing nothing, feeling nothing. I was nothing. I knew that if I did stay to see this world renewed, I would have to start again.   



	11. Leaving my Home

Ada walked in and saw me sitting on the floor. He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead in frustration.  
  
Arwen, why are you throwing your life away like this? he asked me.  
  
I would be if I were to go to Valinor.  
  
I cannot continue to fight this same battle with you. You are my daughter. I love you more than anything, but it seems as though you no longer love me.  
  
Ada marched out the door, leaving me on the cold stone floor to weep. I was so confused about what decision would be right. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of my room to where ever my aching feet took me. Soon, I found myself on a bench, staring into the emptiness by my side. Suddenly, I heard the sound of cloth swishing against stone hallways. I knew it was ada. I was half expecting him to come in here, but he did not. He just walked right past me.  
**********************************************************  
  
It grew darker outside, and the absence of ada's company became nerve racking. I knew he was not busy today, and even though his words were much less than encouraging, I still missed them. What could he be doing? But after an hour or two, he did come. I hardly noticed until he spoke.  
  
Tollen i lû. I chair gwannar na Valannor. Si bado, no círar.  
(The ships are leaving for Valinor. Go now, before it is too late)  
  
I cannot leave him! I cried. I cannot loose hope. I will not loose hope.  
  
Arwen, you will die!  
  
This is my choice!  
  
So you chose to waste you life away. You realize that even if Aragorn is crowned king, and everything you had ever hoped for comes true, you shall never be together in the end. That is what it means to be mortal. You die. So when Aragorn is dead, what will you do then? Where will you go? You shall linger on in this world, when he is long gone. You shall linger on in this world when you children are long gone! What will you do then, my daughter?  
  
I couldn't take it. I buried my face in my hands, soaking them with fresh tears. Ada put his arm around me.  
  
I ask you once more, he said. Ah im, ú- `erin veleth lîn?  
  
(Do I not also have your love?)  
  
Gerich veleth nîn, I replied. He pulled me close to him. I cried into his shoulder as night fell. I knew that if I really wanted to prove to ada I loved him, I would have to do as he wished. It may well be the best decision.  
  
I pulled on my cloak and looked out at Rivendell one final time. I had spent so little time here, it was almost unbelievable. To a mortal, it might have felt like a hundred years, but to me, it felt like only a day. A very long, tedious day.  
  
I mounted my horse, trying not to think about all the good that I was leaving behind. I looked up and saw ada watching me from out a window. I stared at him as well, trying to show him that I was doing this for him, but it was impossible to tell if he understood. I could tell that he was thinking very hard about something. I could see it in his eyes. For a second it was like he was staring at nothing. His eyes were glazed, as if he was trying to hear a very soft noise in the distance. But a second later, he was hidden behind the trees.


	12. The Final Decision

I had been traveling to Valinor, the undying lands, for a couple of weeks by now. I felt so cold. But this was not because it was cold outside, because I was immune to the cold. I felt cold as though I had made the wrong decision. I felt like I was wrong to leave Aragorn to face the world alone, even though I did not know if he was even alive still. I suppose somewhere in my heart, I knew he was. I just had to believe in him. Though there was much doubt tugging at the back of my mind, I pressed on.   
  
I looked at the scenery around me. Everything was so green and alive. It seemed like this peaceful forest was the only place on Middle Earth that has been able to escape from the war and despair that surrounded it. Even in the beautiful woods of Lothlorien was there greif for the terror that has struck what was once a beautiful paradise. I turned my attention to the road in front of me again, but I saw something that did not belong. A boy, mortal no doubt, that was dressed in a loose fitting white shirt, and was running towards something. I watched him race across the path and through the woods. Then, the forest changed to a room somewhere. Where ever it was, it must be a very grand building. A palace, maybe? I watched to boy run into the room, then began breathing fast as I saw who he was running to. It was Aragorn. And at once, I knew who this boy must be. He was my son. Aragorn swept our son into his arms, twirling him around, smiling and proud. I would see the evenstar around my son's neck. Then, Aragorn set him down, and my son rounded on me. His face... it was so angry! My eyes filled with tears. That was the last thing I would ever want to see, especially now. And at that moment, I knew that I had done wrong. My place was with Aragorn, even if it meant forsaking my immortality, because at this point, I was willing to forsake anything just to be with him. As the vision disapeared, I realized that I had fallen behind. Nénithar, one of the other Rivendell elves, aproached me.  
  
Lady Arwen, we must hurry. There can be no delays.  
  
I decided it best not to say anything. I quickly turned my horse around, and raced off, as fast as I could. The sooner I could make it back to Rivendell, the better off I'll be. I could here my people calling after me. I tried to ignor ethem, but I knew I had betrayed them all, especially my father. But I was making the right decision, and if he couldn't see that then it's not even worth trying to explain it to him.  
  
I raced on, traveling much faster then I had when I was with the rest of my people. I knew I would get there quickly. I just hope I won't ever regret my decision. But somehow, I doubted I ever would.


	13. Elendil's Sword Reforged

It only took a few days to arrive back in Rivendell. My heart was literally pounding in my throat, because I had no clue what I was going to say to ada when I see him. I knew he would be angry that I have returned, but I had to do it. I had to come back. I couldn't leave Aragorn.  
  
I rode faster and faster. The air around me became more and more familiar until I knew it was the fresh air of Rivendell. But I had little time to enjoy it. I clambered off my horse and walked swiftly up to where ada sat, looking worried. I knew he had seen my child too. I flung off my cloak, revealing my midnight blue dress that hung askew on my shoulder because of how quickly I was walking.   
  
You saw him! I cried. You saw my son! I know you did!  
  
he gasped. I couldn't believe he was so suprised to see me. He stood up and looked down at me, as he has for so many years.   
  
Nothing is certain. That fate is almost gone.  
  
But it is not lost. If I deserted him, I would have regretted it for all eternity. And only then would that fate be lost.  
  
Ada slowly sunk back down onto the bench he was resting on before. I sat next to him, letting the neckline of my dress fall back into place.   
  
We must always have hope.  
  
Ada nodded, and sat up once more.   
  
It is time, I whispered. Ada looked at me strangely. Reforge the sword, I continued. It is time for Gondor to recognize their king.  
  
Ada said nothing, and left. I had a feeling he knew I was right. There was hope for mankind after all.  
**********************************************************  
  
I noticed a green leather- bound book beside the desk. Ada must have been reading it. I picked it up, turning to the page marked. Suddenly, my hands chilled, and the book slipped out of my hand. My palms were cold and sweaty. Ada saw me, and came over. He picked up the book and laid it on the bench beside me, and grasped my hands loosely in his.  
  
Your hands, he whispered. they are cold to the touch. Then, he must have began to realize what is happening. The life of the Valar is leaving you! he said aloud. He held my hands more tightly. I felt tears welling up in my eyes.  
  
This was my choice. I knew this was what I had to do. There is no longer a ship that can bear me hands. I saw ada's face turn pale. He knew that I would not last much longer with this evil in Middle earth. I was dying.


	14. What I would Give

It feels so weird..... being ill, i mean. Well, I don't know how to describe it but it's like nothing that's ever happened to me before. It was like--- breathing the air of Mordor. Waiting on the edge, where each breath you take could be your last. I suppose that's how Frodo is feeling right now, if he is alive.   
  
My eyes were shut tightly, trying to keep away the rays of light that were creeping through the crack where my lids met. Then, a warm hand tapped mine.  
  
Lady Arwen, said a voice. It was male, but not ada's. My lady.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. It was one of ada's council who helped reforge the sharded Narsil. I looked up and saw him looking into the trees.  
  
I said gently. He jumped, suprised that I had spoken.   
  
My lady, he said, relieved that I was all right. Your ada is gone.  
  
I pushed myself up remotely, but immediately let myself back down with some difficulty. I gasped softly.  
  
Yes. But do not worry. He has gone to find Lord Aragorn to present to him the reforged sword. He has located him somewhere between Gondor and Rohan, though I do not know where.  
  
My heart started racing when I heard my loves name. A tingling feeling of pleasure swept down my spine. I smiled in my mind but was too weak to express it on my face.   
  
I will leave you to rest your mind in peace, he whispered, and left.   
  
And rest my body as well,' I thought. I ached everywhere, but especially in my heart, for I longed to be close to Aragorn. I hoped that I would see him soon.  
  
Laying here gave me lots of time to think about Aragorn. I wished so much that I could see him! More than I wanted to live! I wouldn't care if I died tomorrow, if only I could be with him today! I guess that's why I gave up my immortality, and everything I love and am used to. Because being able to live forever is great, but if it means living life without Aragorn, it's not even worth it any more.   
  
I don't care if I will dye as long as I get to see him one last time. I don't care if I have to leave Rivendell behind forever! I don't even care if I have to go through life with the burden of sickness and pain. I would throw beauty and purity away, just to see his face one last time. To be able to see his face every morning and to feel his hands around my waist. Not even Sauron could keep me away from Aragorn. All I want to do is to see him now.  



	15. Ada's Return

Days seemed to grow so much longer all of a sudden. I actually needed to physically rest, and it was a huge adjustment to make at first, but now it's a little better. The one thing I wasn't prepared for was a dream that I had last night. It was the most terrible vision I've had for a long while.  
  
I was lying here on this bench, when I heard footsteps approach. They were the footsteps of Aragorn. I was so happy at first. But then I saw him fall. I ran over to him and saw that he was wounded. I cried out for help, but no one came. I looked all over Rivendell but not a single soul remained. I ran back to Aragorn. His heart was hardly pounding. I looked for medicine, but there was nothing left. Everyone had gone to Valinor, and took everything. There was nothing left but the trees, Aragorn, and I. I tried to find the wound, hoping to bandage it before he bled to death, but I couldn't find a single cut anywhere.   
  
I started to sob, looking franticly for anything, just anything I could do to save him! I couldn't just let him die like this. I felt so helpless and alone. It was so grueling to even look at him, but I couldn't look away either. I cried helplessly and laid myself on his chest. I began to shake furiously when I heard no heartbeat. I tried to scream, but no noise came out. I threw myself onto him, weeping passionately. Then I woke up. Dried tears drenched my face. I held myself tenderly, trying to make the memories of the dream disappear. I suppose that was when I figured out I truly was alone.  
**********************************************************  
  
A little more than a week passed, and ada had returned. He no longer looked as troubled and nervous as he did when I last saw him. I finally found the strength to smile when I saw his face for the first time in what had seemed like ages!  
  
Arwen, how wonderful it is to see your face! cried ada. I laughed, and nodded.  
  
The war has begun, he said. I told Aragorn to command the army of the dead to fight for him.  
  
But they are the betrayers!  
  
Aragorn has Narsil. They will obey the king. They owe him their allegiance.  
  
I nodded again.  
  
Where is Aragorn now, or do you not know?  
  
He was leaving King Theoden to find this army, but many days have passed since then, and they may have already defeated Sauron's army.  
  
What about Frodo? I inquired.  
  
It has been said that he and Samwise Gamgee are already in Mordor, or at least we believe. The fellowship was broken many many months ago. And Gandalf has returned.  
  
I asked.  
  
Yes, but as a wiser and more powerful incarnation. He is Gandalf the White.  
  
I smiled, relieved that some hope had been restored.   
  
Gandalf and Peregrin Took have been in Gondor for a while. The Stewart of Gondor is dead.  
  
I see, I replied.   
  
Yes. And Merridock Brandybuck remained with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli in Rohan and left with them to battle.  
  
He's going to fight?   
  
ada said quickly. He is too small.  
  
That seems a bit unfair, don't you think. He can't fight because he is small? They should be grateful that they have someone willing to fight, maybe even die to defend Middle Earth.  
  
Even so, he will be a burden to the riders.  
  
I still did not agree, but I knew there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
We may be close to winning this war, ada said.  
  
I know, I replied, very sure of my answer. I know.


	16. The End of Everything

Since ada returned, everything seemed to get better. He seemed to be more willing to talk to me then before. I felt a little more confident, too. Somehow I could feel that everything was going to be okay.  
  
Maë Govanne, I said as ada came to greet me at my bedside.   
  
Hello Arwen, he laughed. Then he looked serious. Gondor is leaving fight in front of the black gates today.  
  
I asked. Then I knew why. They're buying Frodo some time, aren't they. They need to get Sauron's eye off the ring.  
  
Ada nodded. he said gently. He got up and paced around the room. I did not know if I should be worried, or excited. On one hand, I should be worried, because they could all be marching to their death, and Frodo may never get to Mount Doom. But it may work, and I should be excited that everything will be as I had every hoped it would.  
  
I sat up and looked out the window. Rivendell, my home. The place where I met Aragorn, and the place that I will soon be leaving. Whether I'm going to Gondor, or into death, I will not be here much longer. It was sad, but true.   
  
Then ada looked at me, but I didn't notice 'til he spoke. This will be the end.  
  
I knew this already, but still, the words seemed to hurt just as much. But still, who could know what kind of end it would be.   
**********************************************************  
  
  
The net day, ada came to me way before the sun was even up.   
  
Come with me, he said. I got out of bed and pulled on the cape I wore when I was riding to Valinor. It was very cold outside.  
  
All the elves who remained in Rivendell were loading themselves onto horses.   
  
Are you hungry? asked ada. I shook my head. It's going to be a long while before we stop.  
  
I looked at him, puzzled.  
  
We shall reach Gondor in time for Aragorn's coronation if we travel quickly.  
  
My eyes widened. I felt like I could jump right into the river and run around without freezing, I was so warm inside. But I decided to just nod and smile. It would be much more appropriate. But ada seemed to have a different idea of what was appropriate. He opened his arms wide, and I ran into them as quickly as I could. I laughed as I was pressed against his shoulder.   
  
Arwen, I am so glad that I have you as my daughter, he said.  
  
I smiled, unable to think of anything to say. I knew he must be ready to let me leave him, and be with Aragorn. He kissed my forehead, and then let me mount my horse.   
  
As everyone began to leave, I took a final look at Rivendell, before I rode away, and this time I knew it was final, unlike when I was leaving for Valinor.  
  
Noro lim, I told my horse, and left to catch up with ada.  
  
(Ride faster.)


	17. With Aragorn at Last

Author's note: HUGE apologies for the long wait. I have been so busy with volleyball, but anyway..... apologies, apologies, apologies!  
  
  
  
Dispite how tired I was, I kept riding into the night. No one else around me could feel the way I do. They were always so full of life, and never tired. I remember the feeling. I felt so motivated by the fact that soon I would be close to Aragorn, and remain close to him until I die. Untill I die.... I sounded so strange to me.   
  
Arwen, you look hungry, said ada. I opened my mouth to say that I wasn't, but I just couldn't find the strength. I just shook my head.   
  
Every day was the same once we had gotten past the first few days of travel. We would ride for hours with hardly any stops. I didn't mind, even though I was the only one they stopped for in the first place. I wouldn't have minded if we never stopped at all. The sooner we got to Minäs Tirith, the better. I'm sure I have said this enough, but I wanted to see Aragorn so badly it was beginning to make me ache inside. He was all I could think about. I knew that he was all I could think about for a long time now, but at this point, I was beginning to notice it more and more. I had nothing else to keep me accupied but the memory of his touch. The one thing that would drive me to keep pushing myself till the end of time. The tingling feeling that would follow every embrace. The sweet taste of his lips. The captivating warmth of his hand on my cheek and the desire in his eyes. That was my energy.  
  
On our way to Gondor, many elves joined our party. They were all anticipating one thing..... The return of the King. Most of them were from Lothlorien. I got a chance to say farewell to my grandparents on the way. It was wonderful to see them one last time. Soon, we were only a mere two days away from Gondor, and I began to get more and more anxious. What will I do when I first see him? All my fantasies of that moment when I first lay eyes on him always had him seeing me and running to me, pulling me into his strong arms. But I doubted that was what he will do. I didn't know why I was so nervous about all this. I mean, he loves me, and I love him, so it shouldn't seem like some sort of test, always trying to figure out what comes next. But that was how it seemed. Maybe I should just let go of the subject all together and let whatever happens, just happen.  
**********************************************************  
  
When I finally saw the marvelous city that was Minäs Tirith for the first time, my heart started beating faster then it did the very first day I laid eyes on Aragorn in Rivendell. I looked up and saw thousands of people gathered in the courtyard. Once we were in the city, ada lent me his hand as I dismounted my horse, and walked through the many stories in the city. An elf handed me a silver banner to carry, and I accepted with shaking hands. Before it seemed like everything was happening too slow, but now it was all happening too fast. Ada handed me a light green dress to wear, and I quickly changed in a small hall alone before reappearing, completely ready. Well, not completely. I was still nervous. For a split second, I thought I might be doubting my love for Aragorn, but that was crazy. I was in love with Aragorn. If I was willing to give up my immortality to be with him, I have to love him more than life. I was just nervous, not doubtful. Sometimes you feel strange things when you love someone.  
  
Once we were out in the courtyard, I felt like everything I had been hoping for, and pushing towards had come true. I began to breath softly as I heard Aragorn's voice rise over the crowd:  
  
This day is not for only one man. This day is for all, for we have all played a part in the fight against evil. Let us stand together and rebuild this world. This will be the age of peace.  
  
Everyone cheered as Aragorn fell silent. I closed my eyes, trying to remember each second, cherishing each one. I knew I would remember them forever. A smile spread across my face as I heard Aragorn begin to sing his coronation chant. I could feel myself blush for no reason. One he finished I could sense him approaching. He said something in elvish but I couldn't hear exactly what he said. I couldn't hear anything clearly but the pounding of my heart. I just kept my eyes glued in front of me. Slowly, I saw everyone in front of me part away, and for the first time in ages I looked into Aragorns eyes, and at that moment there was no doubt about anything, just love.  
  
He walked toward me and I was drawn in as well. Even after all this time he could still take my breath away, for the second I felt his hand touch mine as he took the banner from my hands, I couldn't breathe. So I just looked down. His hand graced my chin, lifting my head up. He looked so confused. Maybe he thought I wasn't happy to see him. Maybe he knew I was nervous, and was wondering why. But why was I nervous. I looked into his eyes, and knew I had nothing to be nervous about.   
  
His arms settled around me, pulling me towards him. My lips touched his, and everything finally fell into place. His lips were so gentle, and just as I remembered. I could feel the tip of his tongue on mine right before he pulled away. Those few second where he was just staring at me I couldn't stand. I guided my way back to him for one last kiss. I stroked his back softly, before we finally let each other go for a few moments. He reached forward and cupped his hands around my face, and I let my palm dance across his, smiling. I hugged him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. We smiled at each other as we touched each other's faces lovingly. It took a while for us to realize we weren't in our own world. He smiled at me and he clasped my hand and we walked together over to where the four hobbits stood. They quickly bowed down before Aragorn.  
  
My friends, Aragorn said to them. You bow to no one. Then Aragorn and I bent down before the startled hobbits, and everyone did the same. Then we arose together, followed by everyone else, and walked across the courtyard. The crowd departed and the coronation was over. Once everyone was gone, we sat down one a bench in the courtyard alone with one another. He laid his hand on my knee, and I laughed softly.  
  
What's so funny? he asked me.  
  
Oh, just that I was so nervous about seeing you earlier.  
  
How could you be nervous about seeing me? I love to Arwen. You know that.  
  
I don't know. But now I know I was nervous for nothing. I have never been happier.  
  
He laid another kiss on my lips.  
  
Meldalë, Arwen, he whispered.  
  
I shivered as he circled the edge of my lips.  
  
I still can't believe you were nervous, he said.  
  
You know why? I replied. It's because I'm in love. And I always will be. I love you Aragorn, more than you know.  
  
I think I do know, he said. Because I love you just as much.  
  
I smiled, blushing brightly. I leaned my head on Aragorn's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around me, and we stayed that way as the sun set behind the mountains.  
  
  



	18. Our Wedding

The very next day we were wed. It was so wonderful that each and every day I spent with Aragorn seemed to get even better than the one before. We had a very small wedding, only our closest friends and family. You would think I would have been nervous again, but to tell you the truth, I had never felt so calm, even when I was walking down the isle. I wore a cream dress that shimmered when I was in the sun. My hair was down with a white circlet. The second I saw Aragorn I felt like I would never feel pain or sadness ever again. He made me so happy, I can't even describe it. Aragorn was standing ahead of me, staring at me in awe. I smiled when I saw him. He wore black pants and a silver shirt with the white tree of Gondor embroidered on the front. Even with his crown, he looked like the same Aragorn I first laid eyes on. The same Aragorn that I snuck out at night with. The same Aragorn that I waited night and day to see.   
  
As soon as I had approached him, he took my hands in his and we stood together, about to become husband and wife. I looked up at him. He smiled back at me. We held each other close and said our vows before he kissed me for the final time before we were officially married. The very second we were announced as married to our family and friends, Aragorn kissed my neck and let his fingers slid across my back. I laughed softly, and kissed him back. Then he took my hand once more and we walked outside and into the sun. I gasped as I saw every man and woman in Gondor waiting outside for us. They cheered as we walked out and down the path they had left for us.  
**********************************************************  
  
There was a huge banquet in our honor. Everyone was there. Half of the people there nether of us had seen in our lives! There was food and dancing..... everything! I was never happier in my life. But we did not stay long for we were awfully tired and just wanted to be alone. But before we went to bed, we decided to take a walk together, just to talk. We hadn't really talked for a long time. So we left Minäs Tirith and walked around Pelennor fields. It was still very barren since the war, but a nice quiet place to walk all the same.  
  
So this could have been your grave, I whispered. He looked at me silently, and gripped my shoulder. Then he nodded.  
  
But it isn't. It never will be.  
  
I sighed. What is war like?  
  
He looked at me solemnly. I knew he did not want to talk about this, but he would just because I asked. I didn't want to trouble him but I really did want to know.  
  
It is very grim. More than you can imagine. You would have to see it too believe it. Crimson rivers flood the field of carcasses, leaving no man untouched. It is dirty, Arwen, and I thank the Valar that you will never have to endure it.  
  
I fell silent. I let Aragorn hold me as tightly as he wished. I knew that his mind must be full of awful memories. I wish I had never even asked.  
  
I'm sorry that I asked. Are you alright?  
  
Of course. They are nothing but memories.  
  
All I want to do now is to tell you how much I love you, I laughed.  
  
I don't think I could ever tell you how much I love you. There are no words.  
  
I smiled again. I knew after smiling this much I could never frown again.  
  
Do you have any regrets about giving up your immortality? Aragorn asked.  
  
Not one, I replied. I don't need to live. Just to be with you is better than to breathe.  
  
Aragorn ran his fingers through me hair. We continued to walk. I watched the ground crackle beneath my feet. I looked up into Aragorn's eyes. I saw I single tear trickle down his face. I took a finger and brushed it away. It felt so strange to me. Normally he would fight away my tears.   
  
I whispered quietly. I had never called him by that before, but it suited him so well. Don't weep. Please, don't weep.  
  
He remembered those words. He said them to me. Now, I was saying them to him.  
  
You remembered when I said that to you?  
  
Of course I do. I also remember when you told me that you promised that you'd be back for me. And the first time you said you loved me. I remember it all, and I always will.  
  
He kissed me gently and slowly we made our way back to where we live..... Together.  
  
  



	19. Our Children

It has been exactly sixteen years to the day since we were wed. This very day that I am writing this is our anniversary. Every day we have spent together has been just as amazing as I imagined. We have had only one son, and soon to be the heir to the throne. His name is Eldarion. We have also had four daughters, Tarí, Celebriän, Nienna and Larien. There is also another child on the way. Everyone says that Tarí looks most like me. She has the same beauty, as Aragorn describes it. Eldarion very much resemble his father. The same strength in his eyes. The same handsome face. Celebriän, who was thirteen, looks the most human out of the girls. The rest could easily be mistaken as elves, but Celebriän could never. Her face has a strange subtlety about it, but still very beautiful.  
  
Today has been very peaceful. Aragorn and I had nothing else to do besides spend time with each other, and that was my favorite job to do. Celebriän and Eldarion suprised us by agreeing to watching Tarí, Nienna and Larien for the day. As soon as Celebriän told us what they were going to do, Aragorn and I went strait back to bed, though there wasn't much sleeping going on. After doing a few things alone we left for an anniversary feast and party. It was most fun to watch our children, thinking mostly of the future, and our sixth child. Nienna, who was the youngest at only three, loved to follow around Tarí, who was only three years older than Nienna. It was so funny to see her want to do everything like her sister. Eldarion and Larien were the closest out of our children. Larien was very much like a woman who Aragorn met in Rohan named Eowyn. She is only ten, but still is determined to be as good of a fighter as Eldarion. In return, Eldarion is very protective of her. It is a friendship I have only seen once in my life, and that is the friendship between Frodo and Samwise. Celebriän is very much a loner. She has had to figure things out on her own from day one. Even her lover, Antoneith, cannot show her how to do things, she will not let him. That trait she got from Aragorn, I expect. Tarí and Nienna are very similar, but look very different. Nienna has a tanner skin with brown hair and Larien has dark hair like mine, and a creamier face. Just to see all of my children makes me happy, and I wonder how they next one will be. Will she look like me at all? I always cannot wait to find out.  
  
I just makes me remember how lucky I am to have this wonderful life. I wonder now how my life would be if I had never thrown away my immortality? It could never compare to this, because I would not have five beautiful children, and Aragorn by my side. I could have never made a better choice.  
  
I got up slowly. Aragorn did too. He wrapped his arms around me gently, and I laughed, and touched his arm. He whispered that he will always love me into my ear and kissed me as I turned to face him.  
  
he said, without pulling away. I smiled lovingly, enjoying his company. Then Tarí pulled on my dress, and said Amme, I'm really tired.  
  
I smiled and pulled away from Aragorn. I bet Nienna is too. I'll tuck you two in.  
  
Tarí ran off to find Nienna, but I lingered there for a moment, with Aragorn stroking the back of my hand. I smiled.  
  
I'll go take them to bed, I said.  
  
Will you be back? Aragorn asked quickly.  
  
Yes, perhaps, I replied. Come to bed if I don't.  
  
I will, he said. Oh, Arwen....  
  
  
  
I'm really glad I met you, he said.  
  
I laughed. That's very sweet.  
  
he whispered. I love it when you laugh.  
  
I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. I would have never laughed again if I had not married you.  
  
Then, I walked away and went to put the children to bed.


End file.
